


Lightning Strikes and We're on the Ground

by saladfingers



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Science Experiments, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Kevin is trapped in a thunderstorm





	Lightning Strikes and We're on the Ground

Thunder crashes and lightning strikes through the town. The lights and power have vanished across the cul-de-sac. Sarah and Jimmy are twelve now, playing a game of circus to cover up the noise. Ed is seventeen, playing monster-fighting video games in the basement. He's not aware of the storm. Since dropping out of eighth grade, Ed has mostly been confined to either his basement or the old junkyard. Nazz is sixteen, practicing the tuba in the basement. She's not the most popular girl, but she's the hottest girl in the neighborhood.

Eighteen-year-olds Rolf and May have been dating for the past nine months. They're in bed at the Kanker shack, barely hearing the shower outside. Lee is twenty and has left the cul-de-sac in favor of seeing the world. She's driving down a long and winding road with a cigarette between her teeth. Fourteen-year-old Jonny has gotten into some trouble in the past few years, and his old friends barely recognize him. He's hanging out in the middle of the street, taunting the lightning to strike him.

Marie is nineteen, watching the clouds from the back of the Kanker shack. She couldn't take any more of the noise at the back of the house, and the storm gives her a certain sense of peace. Fifteen-year-old Eddy is working on some chores for his mom. He's been slacking off lately, but with nothing better to do, he hikes up and down the stairs with the laundry basket. Seventeen-year-old Kevin had been riding his motorbike around the neighborhood when the engine gave out on him.

He pushed his bike into the junkyard and is now shivering beneath a makeshift awning. Rain pours down in buckets and he tries to light his cigarette, but he's shivering too much to keep his gun lighter steady. Thunder rumbles again and lightning strikes directly after. Kevin lets out an awkward yelp and pulls his cap down over his eyes. He has a theory that the more he doubles over and hides within himself, the quicker the storm will pass.

He hasn't proven it in the past decade, but it doesn't hurt to keep trying. A cool darkness blankets the surrounding towers of recyclable waste when Kevin notices an outline that resembles a certain geek in the neighborhood.

"Double Dork?"

"Salutations, Kevin."

The fourteen-year-old senior appears fully to the biking punk. He's wearing a bright red rain slicker with the hood up, looking almost concerned toward the shivering older teen.

"While I'd normally be impartial to letting you... do your own thing, you're shivering. Would you care to partake in the availability of shelter?"

"Huh?" Kevin blinks. "Like out of the rain?"

Edd tries hard not to roll his eyes. "Yes, Kevin. I have a formal shelter built over my lab."

Edd walks away, not bothering to see if the other will follow. Kevin does, albeit after a few seconds of hesitation. Thunder rumbles again, and the rain comes down heavier. Kevin shrinks a little on himself, but Edd has no trouble. He leads the other boy to an old beat-up minivan. Opening the back doors, the seats have been ripped out, replaced with a science kit and a warm mattress.

Edd silently encourages Kevin to come in and sit down while offering a towel to dry off. Kevin wrings out his hat before stepping inside. Edd closes the doors and returns to an experiment under his travel-size microscope. After some strangely comfortable silence, Kevin begins watching Edd. He isn't sure why, but something draws him to the younger teenager. Edd notices but chooses not to say anything until he hears the other's stomach grumble. The younger teen grabs his battery-operated bunsen burner and opens his mini-fridge.

"Would you care to indulge in a beverage or foodstuff?"

"Uh, sure. What've you got?"

"Leftovers from Mother's lasagna. Pizza, perhaps?"

"Pizza's good." Kevin nods.

Edd collects two slices of pizza from individually wrapped aluminum foil and places them onto the burner. He hands Kevin a can of Coca-Cola as the pizza heats up. It takes less than five minutes, and Kevin takes the offered food gratefully. He smears the sauce across his lips and Edd struggles not to laugh at his condition.

"Delightful, Kev."

Edd hands him a napkin, which he accepts sheepishly. Edd eats his slice, watching Kevin fondly. A loud crash outside reminds the boys that the storm is still around. An intense shock of lightning just barely misses the van, and Kevin jumps in shock. He grabs hold of Edd, pulling him to the mattress. Soon as he realizes what he's done, he mumbles an apology and tries to shove him away. Edd smiles fondly.

"It's okay, Kevin. Punks can get scared of thunderstorms too."


End file.
